The Queen of the Silver Realm
The Queen, whose name has yet to be revealed, was ruler of the Silver Realm, and Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. History Early Life Very little is known about the Queen before her accession to the throne, aside from the fact that in the past Lauda helped her to achieve the position of queen in the Silver Realm.Fables 96 It was also revealed by the Cricket on the Hearth, that she killed her brother sometime after becoming queen; whether or not Lauda knew of her involvement or what her motivations for doing this were is unknown.Fables 149 At some point, she acquired a magic looking glass that spoke only the absolute truth. Reign as Queen Eventually, the Queen's husband died from causes unknown. Sometime after this, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow to live with the Queen. While the Queen was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. In exchange, the Queen conditioned all debts paid. Assassination Attempts on Snow White Everyday the Queen would consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who was the fairest in the land and always the looking-glass replied that she was, until one fateful day when it said that Snow White was now even lovelier than her, and it was true, for Snow White had grown in both years and beauty. The Queen was enraged at this usurpation. The Queen called for her huntsman to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds could be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow White's heart in a box. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow White, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to the Queen and she was none the wiser. In time the dark and wicked Queen learned the truth about her adopted daughter's survival. The Queen could not abide this news. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited the seven dwarfs' cottage and gave her niece a poisoned apple. Snow ate the poisoned apple and fell into a deep coma. Her captors on finding her so assumed the worst and dumped her body onto the edge of the forest, and had she been left there she would surely have died, food for scavengers. But Prince Charming found her first and his love was enough to overcome the wicked Queen's poison since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. What happened to the Queen following this has not yet been revealed. Personality The Queen is depicted as a vain and proud individual.Fables 96 She was also a malevolent ruler and sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her brother or niece. The huntsman was also so fearful of the Queen, he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. Physical Appearance The Queen was a lovely, pale-skinned woman. She wears very regal, albeit menacing, attire. She also wore what seems to be a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair and only leaves her face exposed. In her disguise, the Queen dons a blue, hooded robe with enormous hanging sleeves and blue slippers. Her physical appearance changes from that of a youthful queen to that of a decrepit, old peddler woman with long, tangled white hair. Powers and Abilities *'Witchcraft:' The Queen was a woman of the craft. She was skilled enough in magic to cast a convincing glamour upon herself, taking the guise of an old woman. *'Knowledge of Poison:' The Queen seemed to have a knowledge of poison, seeing as she was able to create a powerful poison that rendered Snow White comatose with but a small dosage. Equipment .]] *'Enchanted Looking-Glass:' The Queen, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass. While mostly speaking in rhyme and demanding that others do the same, the mirror spoke the absolute truth and could show the Queen a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. Gallery EvilQueenFairestofall.png |The Queen's vanity. Snow_White_is_Fairer_Mirror.png|The Queen's reaction to Snow White being fairer than she. FI133_Queen Flashback.png FI96 Poisoned Apple.png Trivia *When first introduced, the Queen was said to be Lauda’s sister. This was retconned in later issues and she was revealed to be sister to Lauda’s husband. *Based on the magic mirror's comments to Baba Yaga, the Evil Queen was implied to have shattered him when given the news that her "stepdaughter" was fairer than her.Fables 90 **This could explain as to why it took the Queen so long to learn Snow White still lived, as the mirror would have spent an undefined amount of time repairing itself. However, it could just as well be that the magic mirror is not all-knowing and doesn't have access to future information at any given moment. References External Links Category:Witch Category:Fables Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Fable Category:Royalty Category:Articles that are known by nickname